Go To HFIL To Sleep
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Still thinking about the past, still can't sleep, now that someone older than you force you to sleep? Don't feel bad, Oturan feels the same as you, probably me from last night while I was typing all of this crap. Rated T for language and dialogue.
**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: Still thinking about the past? Can't sleep, now that someone older than you force you to sleep? Don't feel bad, Oturan feels the same as you, probably me from last night while I was typing all of this crap. Rated T for language and dialogue.

 **First revised: 4/17/16/**

Rated: T

Genres: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: OC (Oturan), Vegeta

Go The HFIL To Sleep

 **Bedroom**

It was 10 at night.

Oturan suddenly woke up. She was in her black top and purple slacks that Vegeta usual wears in training (during the Buu saga from the manga or the anime if you expect it). She slept on the left side as Vegeta slept on the right. He wore an undershirt and boxers to sleep.

She sat on the bed sideways and grabs her phone to text Bulma.

" _Bulma, it's me, Oturan, I can't sleep because I'm still thinking about Guy. He's the only family I had, he's like a cousin, a husband, a mother or father, most likely a brother to me. Please text me back, all right? Give me more advice to stop thinking about Guy, but think more about your ex-husband Vegeta."_

Vegeta suddenly woke up and grabs his pillow.

He spoke in a soft voice and hit Oturan with his pillow, "Oturan, go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!"

Oturan groaned. She paused a bit. "Vegeta…" groaned Oturan. "You're just made me cry my tears out."

"What do you think you're doing in the middle of the night, huh?" Vegeta whispered. Oturan starts shedding her tears out.

"You're…" sniffled Oturan. "...you're just like my brother, who does the same as me…"

She grabs her pillow and her blanket to go in the living room. Vegeta follows her.

"Hey, give me back out blanket!" Vegeta barked. "What's the matter? Am I going to force you sleep on the couch?" "Probably so," sniffled Oturan.

"Why are you still crying for no reason?" Vegeta asked. "My brother always hit me in the pillow to force me to sleep," sniffled Oturan.

"You're still thinking about your brother?" Vegeta asked. "No, the way you hit me with your pillow, you're just like Guy," weeped Oturan. "Why did you hit me for?"

"You really need to sleep," Vegeta said. "But," sniffled Oturan. "No buts," Vegeta said.

"Just let me say something, Vegeta," sniffled Oturan. "What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"This will get $&#king ugly if I tell you, so don't you be mad at me," sniffled Oturan.

"I texted Bulma to tell her to get advice from her-"

"What are you saying? You're good at giving advice to others," Vegeta said.

"I'm not done, Vegeta," said Oturan, in a soft voice.

"I tell Bulma about Guy Oturan as everything about my family, and that's about it."

"That's it? You texted Bulma?" Vegeta asked, in an anger voice. "No! Don't be mad at me!" wailed Oturan. "I'm begging you!"

"I'm not mad, but worried about her still," Vegeta said, in a worried voice.

"You're worried? I was saying that Bulma and I are friends now," said Oturan, still in tears.

"Oturan, just forget about her, and think about me," Vegeta said, consoling Oturan.

"Just go back inside the bed, if that's okay for you."

"Would it be a lot better if we both sleep on the couch together?" asked Oturan, sniffling. "Fine," Vegeta said.

"And you will forgive me?" asked Oturan. Vegeta hugged Oturan as he wipe the tears off of Oturan. "Yes, I forgive you," Vegeta said.

"Give the blanket and the pillows to me so I can put it back in the bedroom." Oturan gives the pillow and blanket to Vegeta to put it back inside the bedroom.

Both Oturan and Vegeta slept on the couch. Vegeta first went on the couch, and Oturan sleep on Vegeta.

"Good night, Seraenian princess."

"Same to you, Saiyan prince."

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Oh, my God, did I use the F-bomb on Oturan for the first effing time ever? Oh, damn it, I even curse in the afterwords! Sorry, I just had a bad night after uploading this short story.**

 **Please review or PM if your known sibling is just like Vegeta or anything that involves him in the entire story. Be real nice or mean, I'll deal with it, and give me mercy.**


End file.
